


Every chance I can get

by Sarah_von_Krolock



Series: Green, green, green are all my dresses [2]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_von_Krolock/pseuds/Sarah_von_Krolock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weeks have passed until Sigyn was banned from the court and Loki worked every day and night in his plan to see her again. Now finally he is able to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every chance I can get

Finally he was able to visit her without being seen by anybody. Not even the Gatekeeper would see him if he would stand right in front of him. Finally he found the spell, finally the magic works. His family is taking a trip to Vanaheimr on this day, just a simply trip to visit Queen Freya. Nothing important, just a plain visit. He could excuse himself with being busy with work, not being in the mood, feeling a bit sick and that Freya doesn’t likes him anyway since he ruined her dress on his very first visit, his very first trip with the Bifrost, with his breakfast. Therefore it wasn’t this hard to excuse himself. He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek, a nod to his brother and his father before they vanished in the Bifrost and he turns away, walking back into the palace. He would be a fool if he wouldn’t take that chance. Weeks have gone by since Odin had banned her from the palace and forbid him to see her ever again. Since that day he has worked on this kind of magic. He knows that Freya inhabits a cloak of invisibility but how much would it be of use for him? He’s invisible with the cloak but as soon as he puts it down… He doesn’t want to be invisible completely… he only needs to veil his presence. But finally he managed it. Finally not even Odin could see him, not even if he would sit next to him. He walks straight back into his rooms, locking the door and let his magic work.

 

She hasn’t slept the whole night and she was glad as the breakfast was over and Sigyn could go back into her rooms. She is too tired for anything. Her thoughts have kept her awake through the night. Thoughts of Loki, thoughts about how they could be together again, terrible thoughts that she might not see him ever again… Since she was banned she hasn’t slept through a whole night. Only barely a few hours per night and per day she was sitting at her window and staring into great, wide nothing. She is glad that she could go back into her rooms and taking a little rest, laying down on her bed and closing her eyes. Only as something hits the ground with a dull sound she opens her eyes, sitting up straight.

 

He has to suppress a moan of light pain as he crawls through the open window and falls to the floor. Why does she need to have her rooms on the first floor… Fast he’s getting on his feet and as soon as he stands, Sigyn flies into his arms, embraces him tightly.

“Oh, Loki… are you real? Are you really there? Are you not again a dream?”

Her voice is like a Valhalla like lullaby, the scent of her hair is tingling in his nose, feeling her body hugged tightly against his… he puts his arms around her shape, holding her close. “I am real,” he whispers. “I am really here, again at your side…”

She draws back, only enough until she can look into his face. “Does your father…?”

“I am so sorry, my love…” He shakes his head at the same time. “You are still banned from the palace and I am still forbidden to see you.”

“But… how… why are you then…”

“I can’t live without you,” he breathes. “I need you in my life like the air I breathe… No one knows that I am here, Sigyn. I only veiled my presence, not even Odin or the Gatekeeper could see me now and my family is in Vanaheimr today.”

“How much time do we have?”

“They won’t return until the early night. We have the whole day.” He stares at her for some more seconds, looks at her unbelievable, unbelievable that he has her again in his arms, to see her again. After all these weeks of pain and agony. He embraces her; never again he would let her go. His hands on her back, grabbing the fabric of her dress, his cheek presses against hers. Deeply he inhales the scent of her hair only to make sure that this is really happening that he has her really in his arms. “Come with me.”

“I can’t… I’m still banned, I…”

“Not to the palace… Come with me. I could veil also your presence, we can go everywhere. Let us go to Midgard… They will never find us there. We could be together there…”

“Loki…” She strokes over his cheek. The sadness in her eyes nearly breaks his heart. “I can’t. I wish I could but… I can’t elopement with you.”

“But why?!” He lets go of her, walking up and down in her room. “Why, Sigyn? We can make a whole new start, we can be together! Together! I can be with you, you can be with me, without any commands of my father, just we two! Explain me exactly why you not can come with me.”

“I wish I could my love but… my mother… my father… I… I just can’t elopement with you.” She’s wringing her hands, her smile more a grimace of sorrow. “I can’t go with you with the knowledge that I will never see them again. I can’t do it…”

“No, no, no, darling… not forever.” He’s coming closer again, placing his hands on her cheeks. “Not forever,” he speaks softly. “Only until my father reverses his commands towards us… until he allows us to be together, officially.”

“And when will this be? After how many centuries? How many centuries would past until I could see them again?”

“Where are they?”

“Downstairs.”

“I’ll speak to them…” He lets go off her, walking towards the door but Sigyn catches his arms, pulling him back.

“No! You can’t do that!”

“Your father visits often Midgard. If I tell him where we will go, he could search you, you could see him. It’s not suspicious when he goes to Midgard.”

“But you forget a small thing. He swore to be loyal to the Allfather. What do you think will happen when they notice that you have vanished? They will think that you have come to me. They’re not stupid Loki. And when they don’t find you here, don’t find me here… they’ll ask my father. And he swore the Allfather to be honest and loyal. He can’t lie to him, Loki. And I will not let him lie for us.”

A sigh of resignation leaves his lips. She’s right, with everything. She takes his hands, pressing them softly. He looks into her eyes before he hugs her closer. “One day we’ll be together. I promise. I swear it to you.”

“I know,” she whispers against his shoulder. “We shouldn’t waste the small amount of time we have.” She looks up to him, a small smile plays around her lips before she’s pressing them onto his.

He closes his eyes with a sigh as she’s kissing him, playing his both hands on her cheeks, drawing her nearer. She’s right… they shouldn’t waste the little bit time they have, they should cherish it. One hand wanders down her back, stroking up and down. The sweet little sigh he gets from her starts a warm feeling inside of him. How much he had missed it… feeling her body against his, feeling the warmth of her through all the fabric, the scent of her hair, feeling the softness of her lips… And simply her presence… How he had missed that all in these long weeks. He opens his eyes again as he senses that she starts to push away his coat, undoing his shirt. After a short moment he smiles into their kiss, deepens it before his hands are starting to rub her back.

She doesn’t hesitate long with his clothes. She wants him to be as close as possible. It only takes a few minutes until both are completely naked and she draws him onto her bed.

“You’re sure this is right,” he asks. Yes, he doesn’t want to waste a single second when he’s again at her side but she shouldn’t think he would reduce their relationship only on sex, that he only wants this when he’s with her.

“It has never been before more right than now.”

He can’t resist as she pulls him again into another passionate kiss. He sighs and closes his eyes, the tip of his tongue strokes over her lips. Another sigh leaves his lips as she grants him entrance. Now he’s drawing sweet little sighing noises from her, lovely little moans while he devours her mouth, rubbing himself against her.

A shiver runs through her spine as she can feel how he hardens. She places her arms around his shoulders, gliding with one hand through his hair, pulling softly at it. The growling sound she earns from him sends another trembling shiver through her body. His dark and lustful growls…

“But… but we have to be silent… if my parents…”

A grin spreads over his lips, looking deep into her eyes. “I like to see you’ll try…”

“Loki! I’m serious… When they catch us…”

“I’m serious too, my love. And you’ve started with this.” He closes her lips with another kiss. One hand wanders down her body, stroking, caressing her soft skin, grabbing her thigh and placing her leg around his waist. Lowly he sighs while feeling the soft flesh beneath his hand. His other hand massages her breast, kneading it softly, drawing sweet sighs from her lips. How much he adores these lovely little sounds of her. With his lips he wanders deeper to her chin, her neck, nibbling and licking at the sensitive flesh. A little moan escapes her mouth. Smiling against her neck he continues. The grip at his hair is getting stronger; softly she’s pulling at it, making him gasping. The fierce need within him becomes more and more urgent. He needs her now, urgently. And by the way how her fingers are scratching over his back he knows she needs him too.

With a swift move he pushes into her, gasping against her skin, cherishing the sweet moment with his face buried in the crook of her neck.

With pressing her lips closed she tries to suppress a moan, her breath panting, already feeling a bit dizzy. She presses herself more against him, opening her eyes in surprise as he sits up, pulling her with him. He holds her with one hand on her back, the other one kneading her thigh.

She strokes through his hair, looking deep into his eyes, in the dazzling green, darker for lust and greed. With a sigh she begins to move, moving her hip back and forth. It feels so good to be again this close to him, feeling his heated skin against hers, his breath on her skin, him inside of her, hard and strong…

His lips are wandering again to her neck, nibbling softly at it, stroking with his tongue over these sweets spots. Hands are gliding over her body, caressing her sides, her bum and the thighs before he buries one in her golden locks.

She lays her head in the neck, panting his name while the urgent feeling becomes stronger, while the heat rises within her and rushes through her whole body. She shivers with his breath on her skin, while he sighs her name until he starts to growl and groaning it.

It has been too long ago for both of them to keep on long. Several moments later they release each other in the wonderful, dazzling feeling, burning in the fire they both evoked. A fire that only burns when they are together.

He’s holding her close, embracing her with both of his arms.

Slowly she strokes through his hair, trying to catch her breath again. “You can now really come over here without any troubles,” she whispers softly.

“Neither Odin, nor the Gatekeeper can see me. They will never know that I have been here and they will never know when I am here. They may see everything but I managed it to hide myself from their all-seeing looks.”

“So you won’t go later and never coming back?”

“I will always come back to you… Where else should I go to? I need you, my love. I need you desperately. I guess you know how painful the last weeks have been, separated from each other…” Lovingly he strokes a strain of her hair back, looking up at her. Affection and adoration are shining in his eyes. “How should I even live without you? I can’t since I met you.”

She smiles down at him; the back of her hand caresses his cheek. “Promise me to come again whenever you can.”

“I’ll take every little chance I can get.”

She sighs against his lips with the following kiss, leaning more against him. How can someone demands from her to let him go? To be separated from him for always? Oh, she loves this man so dearly…


End file.
